This invention relates to electrical contact switches, and more particularly, to a modular electrical contact switch for use in doors that is easily configurable and expandable by assembling multiple contact modules and adding additional contact modules to existing contact modules.
The aggressively competitive automobile industry continuously strives to provide new and exciting features to the new model automobiles. A focus toward creature comforts and safety has been a major factor in differentiating one competitor""s products from others and from premium models from budget models. Some of these features include motorized window winders, mirror positioners, mirror defoggers, keyless/wireless/remote entry systems, motorized door locks, side impact air bags, and sound system components such as door-mounted loudspeakers.
With many automobile owners not satisfied with the style, quality, and availability of the features provided by the automakers, owners have turned to aftermarket component manufacturers and even automobile kit manufacturers for satisfaction. The aftermarket component manufacturers are providing the automobile owner with an ever increasing selection of components to add to, replace, or modify the standard automobile features. Some of the features involve components for incorporation into the automobile door, which presents the challenge of providing electrical communication between door-mounted components and chassis-mounted components, such as power and signal-generating components.
Electrical communication between the automobile door, or any movable or hinged member, to the chassis-mounted components have been facilitated with the use of wiring or door switches. Electrical wires traversing the space between the door and the chassis presents problems, particularly when the door is open. These problems include potential for damage, wear, and limitations on the opening characteristics of the door itself. A significant problem is presented where additional electrical components are added to the door which require the routing of additional wires in the already over crowded wire pass-throughs. The placement location of the wires traversing between the chassis and the door is limited to the pivot region of the door. This limitation is required to minimize the length of wiring needed to traverse the gap between the chassis and the door, as well as to minimize the potential for wire damage.
As an alternative to exposed wires and for ease of placement, electrical contact switches have been used for components that are usually not operable when the door is open. The contact switch components are mounted on the door and chassis in facing relationship such that they make contact when the door is closed. The circuit connected to the switch is open when the door is open and closed when the door is closed. Electrical switches negate the need for wire pass-throughs between the chassis and the door for those components wherein an open circuit can be tolerated when the door is open. This relieves the problems associated with exposed wiring. But, the problem of expandability remains. Adding additional electrical components to the door and chassis is complicated by the type,. placement and rewiring associated with the additional switches. The addition of one or more door electrical components requires the installation of one or more additional contact switches, or a single switch with additional circuits.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electrical contact switch that provides the capability for expansion of the number of circuits while negating the need for costly, time consuming, and labor intensive switch replacement, door and chassis modification, and wire routing.
A modular contact switch adapted to be readily assembled from a plurality of contact modules is provided. Both active contact modules and passive contact modules comprise coupling features, including but not limited to, engagement tabs and mating surfaces, to enable a removable coupling of multiple active contact modules to form active contact assemblies and, similarly, passive contact modules to form passive contact assemblies. The active contact modules provide a spring-biased contact that responds to the position of passive contacts of the passive contact modules. As the active and passive contact modules come into abutment and urging engagement, an electrical connection is made between the corresponding contacts. The spring-bias of the active contacts ensures that the electrical contact is made regardless of variations in tolerances and position.
In one embodiment, the coupling features comprise one or more tabs and corresponding notches in an alternating arrangement adapted to provide the same relationship regardless of the position of the module. That is, the module may be rotated 180 degrees and provide the same coupling arrangement as if not rotated. Therefore, only two styles of modules are required to assemble the contact switch; a module having one coupling side to be used as an end module and a module having two opposite coupling sides to be used as a module between the end modules.
The modular contact switch is particularly useful in applications wherein an electrical connection is needed across a door and a structure, such as an automobile door and chassis. Either an active or passive contact assembly, made up of active or passive contact modules, is mounted in a jamb of a door and the complimentary contact assembly is mounted in the jamb of the chassis such that when the door is closed, the active and passive contacts engage to close an electrical circuit.
Of particular functionality, the active and passive contact assemblies may be removed from the installation and additional modules added to them to increase the number of circuits that the switch controls. The modules readily decouple such that additional two-sided modules may be added to expand the capability of the switch.
These and other embodiments, aspects, advantages, and features of the present invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art by reference to the following description of the invention and referenced drawings or by practice of the invention. The aspects, advantages, and features of the invention are realized and attained by means of the instrumentality""s, procedures, and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.